Vehicles line up (i.e., form a queue) at an intersection when a traffic light indicates that the vehicles must stop. When the traffic light indicates that the vehicles can proceed through an intersection, each vehicle typically begins to move only when the vehicle in front has moved away. Thus, the vehicles far from the traffic light will not begin to move until well after the traffic light has changed, reducing the number of vehicles that can move through the intersection. Such delays cause problems in vehicle operation, e.g., reduced fuel efficiency, increased wear on vehicle parts, etc.